1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sure-grip toothbrush and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to be able to hold a toothbrush handle in the palm of the hand, instead of between the fingers, when in use and further preventing twisting of the handle in the hand when the toothbrush is being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toothbrushes is known in the prior art. More specifically, toothbrushes heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cleaning teeth are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,039 to Massari discloses a toothbrush with anatomically designed handle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,339 to Dietrich discloses a toothbrush with a curved handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,736 to Schneider and Greubel discloses a toothbrush handle. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 347,524 to Simone, Sherman, Mintel and McKinney discloses a toothbrush handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,482 to Desimone and Goldinger discloses a toothbrush having a non-slip surface. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,671 to Rudnick discloses a toothbrush handle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a sure-grip toothbrush that is easily held in the palm of the and has a double L-shaped member, a double widened V-shaped member and a gripping portion to support the fingers and disallow twisting of the handle in the hand.
In this respect, the sure-grip toothbrush according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to be able to hold a toothbrush handle in the palm of the hand, instead of between the fingers, when in use and further preventing twisting of the handle in the hand when the toothbrush is being used.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sure-grip toothbrush which can be used for allowing a user to be able to hold a toothbrush handle in the palm of the hand, instead of between the fingers, when in use and further preventing twisting of the handle in the hand when the toothbrush is being used. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.